Welcome Home
by FireAndFury
Summary: "They were almost a complete family. All they were missing was a mother." Definitely Jibbs and family fluff. Probably should've been rated K but I freak out a little every time I need to add a rating so... T just to be safe. Set after episode 6.11, Silent Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! Seems like my brain is actually wanting to write stories again… fan-freaking-tastic. This is going to be my first multi-chapter ever, I think… It'll only be three chapters long since I'm sort of new at this but hopefully you'll enjoy them (even though it could've probably been a one shot). This story is by far the fluffiest thing I think I've ever written (which honestly scares me a bit) and takes place at the end of episode 6.11** ** _Silent Night_** **. Yes, I just watched it and I know that it takes place on Christmas and I know it's the middle of summer. Just go with it. Definitely Jibbs, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Once again, thanks goes out to** ** _pockethuman_** **who has watched the show with me, given me tips, and beta read this bit of fluff. Thanks also to all who reviewed my previous NCIS stories, your comments mean a lot to me.**

 **Spoilers: Everything is fair game!**

 **Disclaimer: Judgement Day happened so I definitely don't own it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Merry Christmas, Dad."_

 _"Merry Christmas, son."_

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation with his father, Gibbs shut the screen of his phone and began his drive back to NCIS headquarters. He wasn't lying when he said that if could have one Christmas wish it would be to hold Kelly in his arms again. Ever since the death of his first wife and daughter, the holidays were a rather painful experience. Usually, he would sit in the basement alone and work on his boat, bottle of bourbon in hand. Flashbacks were the worst. Kelly's excitement. Shannon's laughter. All of it was a sad reminder that they were gone.

His thoughts turned to his team all gathered together at MTAC. In an odd sort of way, they were a family. He often felt like the team's father rather than their boss, and he knew for certain that Abby, and possibly even Ziva, looked up to him as if he really was their dad. The feeling was mutual, though, and Gibbs treated the team like they were his children: disciplining them while giving them the teaching and support that they needed. Ducky was more of the loving grandfather that the 'kids' ran to when they knew 'dad' was upset and often offered a word of wisdom and a lengthy, elaborate story from his youth. They were almost a complete family.

All they were missing was a mother.

His thoughts wandered to a certain redhead. She was the second woman he had ever truly loved. Jen couldn't replace Shannon, just like his team couldn't replace Kelly, but that didn't mean he loved her any less. She was a spitfire and a beautiful one at that. She kept him in check and always knew what he was thinking. Sure, they hadn't exactly left things in the best of ways when she decided to go off to San Diego, but that didn't mean he didn't still care about her. She was his best friend, even though he wished it had been more.

He loved her but just like Shannon, she was gone too. She was dead, murdered in firefight against Svetlana's men. If only there had been more time. If only he had been there with her, told her he loved her. Maybe she would've felt the same. Maybe they would've had a chance. He missed her so much it hurt. There had been several nights when he'd drown himself in bourbon to try and forget her or wake up screaming because all he could see was her lifeless body covered in her own blood.

It had been seven months since her death but it still felt like he had a massive hole in his chest. At least when she left him in Paris he knew she was alive and breathing. The first time she disappeared from his life, it cracked his heart. The second time, it was shattered.

Gibbs was pulled from his musing at the sight of the Navy Yard in front of him. He looked at his hands and realized that his knuckles had turned completely white at the grip he had on the steering wheel and his speed had increased at an alarming rate even for him. Slowing down and pulling into the parking garage, the man debated whether or not he should join his team or just go home to spend Christmas like he had the last time. That's when his phone rang. As per usual, he ignored the caller id and answered it after a few rings.

"Gibbs."

"Merry Christmas. I just received a call from Metro PD. Congratulations on solving the case. Where is Ned Quinn now?"

"With his daughter, Leon. They're spending Christmas together as a family."

"Good good… Speaking of Christmas, have you received your Christmas present from me yet?"

"If you mean the bonus in my paycheck, then yes, I have."

"Not what I'm talking about. Where are you?"

"Parking garage at headquarters... Why?"

"I left it at your desk. I hope you like it, it took a hell of a lot of favors and phone calls to get it there."

"What are ya-"

"Just say thank you and be happy. Listen, I've got to go, kids want to be read a story before bed. Again, Merry Christmas, Gibbs."

"You too, Leon."

Ending the call, the agent walked into the elevator and pushed the floor that would bring him to the bull pen. Why would the director give him a present? It wasn't like they were friends or even close. In fact, Gibbs partially resented the man after splitting up his team after Jenny's death. The doors to the elevator opened and the silver haired agent walked around to his workspace. Standing somewhat uncertainly next to his desk with her back facing him was a woman with flaming red hair in a forest green sweater and dark-wash jeans. His jaw dropped when she turned around and his ice blue gaze collided with that of emerald green.

"Jen?"

 **Author's Note: Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To all who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, you guys made my day! Fair warning, there's slight angst in this chapter but it's mostly fluff (I think anyway…)**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"_ _Jen?"_

The woman in question smiled slightly. "I'm glad to know I can still surprise you, Jethro."

She hadn't changed much. Her hair was still the same fiery red, perhaps a bit longer, and curled loosely just below her shoulders. Her green orbs still sparkled with a hint of mischief and her lower lip was caught between her teeth nervously. Her skin appeared to become even more pale than normal in the light coming from the desk lamp. But how was she here? She's dead. His Jen is dead. He watched as they lowered her six feet beneath the earth, placed orchids at her grave. He mourned her. No, this couldn't be her. It couldn't.

Gibbs slowly raised his gun from its holster and pointed it directly at her. The woman's eyes widened and she seemed to become even paler. She took a step back.

"Jethro?" She whispered tentatively.

While his arm remained steady, his voice wavered. "Tell me one thing that only the real Jennifer Shepard would know."

"Wh-"

"Just do it!"

She inhaled, her cheeks turning slightly pink, and answered. "You told me you missed me my first day as director and I turned you down." She replied solemnly, "It's still one of my greatest regrets..."

Gibbs lowered his gun and set it on Ziva's desk before he crept toward the woman whom he thought was dead. She stood somewhat rigidly and closed her eyes as if waiting for his anger to flare.

But anger never came.

The special agent hesitantly placed two calloused fingers on the side of her neck, just under her jaw, directly over her pulse point where a strong, steady heartbeat could be felt drumming against his fingertips. He watched as the eyes of a very much alive Jennifer Shepard fluttered open revealing their beautiful jade pools. Before she could protest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his chest, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the scent of honey, lavender, and vanilla. Jen was back. _His_ Jen was back.

If Jenny was shocked by his actions, she didn't show it. Instead, she threw her arms around his shoulders, pressing her forehead into his neck. She reached up to him on tiptoe and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"I thought you'd hate me." She whispered brokenly.

He looked at her, bewilderment lacing his features. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," she retorted sarcastically and stepped back, "maybe because I left you with nothing but a coat and a 'Dear John' letter. Maybe because I told you there would be no off the job. Maybe because I hired a man who framed Tony for murder and almost killed Abby. Maybe because I didn't give you any reason to stay when you decided to leave for Mexico."

She was ranting.

"Jen…"

"Maybe because I sent one your people undercover without your knowledge. Maybe because I almost got Tony blown up. Maybe because I was so hell-bent on revenge that I couldn't see I was hurting the people around me. Maybe because I was a total ice queen."

"Jenny…" He tried again.

"Maybe because after I had tried to apologize for my actions, or lack thereof, without breaking your rule, I was still treated as the ice queen. You never called me 'Jen' or even 'Jenny' anymore, it was always 'Director'. You were so cold to me, Jethro… and maybe, just maybe, I thought you'd be glad to see me dead. Why would you even consider me your friend, never mind love me, when I've hurt you as many times as I have?"

She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily with her fists clenched at her sides.

"That's where you're wrong." Gibbs whispered while allowing a sad smile to cross his face before tugging her closer to him once more. "So incredibly wrong."

"And how am I wrong?" She whispered back, her palms landing on his chest while his hands remained on her waist.

"When I found out you were gone, I couldn't stop blaming myself. I should've been there with you, Jen. I had nightmares for weeks, still do in fact. How do you think it felt to lose the one woman who was my best friend, my partner?"

He gently rested his forehead against hers, urging her to make eye contact. When she finally did, he looked down at her lovingly.

"How do you think it felt to hear that the woman I loved was found dead?'

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not quite sure I understand…"

The silver fox smirked before lowering his head to capture her lips with his for the first time in ten years. The kiss was soft and rather hesitant all the while confirming the words he had spoken earlier. While completely in shock, she managed to respond, allowing her eyes to flutter shut and one hand to reach up and touch the side of his neck.

As soon as she responded, Gibbs couldn't help but smile into the kiss before deepening it slightly, pulling her even closer to himself and threading his fingers through her long, crimson locks. A few moments later, they both broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing deeply. He looked up first to see that Jenny's eyes were still closed but the beautiful smile that spread across her face was one he hadn't seen in years. He'd missed it. She looked up at him, her brilliant greens meeting his electric blues. He couldn't help but press a light kiss to her nose and then another to her hairline before murmuring once more into her temple.

"Understand now?"

The redhead nodded. "Mhmm…"

They stayed like that for a while, just listening to the sound of the other's breathing and marveling in the feeling of being able to simply hold each other once more, before Jenny decided to break the near silence.

"Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you point your gun at me?" the redhead asked stepping back slightly and glaring.

Gibbs chuckled. "I got a dictionary and looked up the word 'doppelgänger' after our ride in the elevator a few years ago."

Jenny allowed a small smirk to grace her features before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more.

"How?" He mumbled quietly after pulling back to catch his breath.

"It's a bit of a long story..."

"We've got time."

Jenny looked at the man before her affectionately before wrapping her arms around his middle again and placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She breathed in the almost forgotten scent of bourbon, sawdust, and something distinctly Gibbs. The agent wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulled her closer, if possible, and tucked her head under his chin. Jenny opened her mouth and spoke softly.

"After La Grenouille was killed, no one seemed to really care anymore. I was sick." He looked at her concerned. "Key word 'was', Jethro. I'm okay now, I promise. Anyway, I knew my past mistakes were bound to catch up with me and I thought that maybe it'd be better if I disappeared." She took a breath and clung to the man she had loved since before Marseilles even tighter. "I had no idea how wrong I was. When I attended Decker's funeral, I heard a man say that he was looking for a "Mr. Oshimaida." You know that only the three of us were to use that name if our cover had been blown. Decker was dead because of my mistake and I knew that Svetlana would come after both of us. I had to look after you. I found Franks and asked him to help me because he was the only man you ever seemed to trust completely.

"When he found out that I was trying to protect you," Jenny chuckled humorlessly, "he practically volunteered. I didn't tell him that I was going to try to fake my death because I thought that he might say something to you and I needed you to believe that I was dead for my plan to work. So I called Vance. He was able to work out the details to make it appear as though I had died in a firefight. Trust me Jethro, each bullet hurt like hell but obviously it wasn't enough to kill me.

"When Leon showed up at the crime scene, investigators were speaking with Franks and the medical team was able transport me in a body bag to the closest hospital and clean up some of the blood along the way. I was in surgery for hours. I called him afterwards and he told me that you were there. You have no idea how desperately I wanted to speak to you, let you know that I was alive. But I couldn't. Not until Svetlana was dead anyway."

Gibbs felt his shirt becoming damp with what he assumed were tears and softly kissed the top of her head.

"I stayed in California until I had heard the news that I had supposedly died of smoke inhalation due to a fire inside my home later that week. Leon told me that Svetlana had decided to meet you at my house. Just as she was about to kill you, Mike fired at her and the both of you used her body as a cover up for my "death" in California. While I'm not exactly pleased you burned my house to the ground," she smiled fondly, "I understand the circumstances."

"What about the body bag I saw in autopsy?"

"A Jane Doe. I made sure to tell Ducky that I wanted another ME to do my autopsy before I "died" because I didn't think it was right to put him through that. Apparently, after I was gone, he insisted that he perform my autopsy and Leon had to order him not to as to not give anything away."

The marine pulled back slightly with flecks of tears in his bright blue orbs.

"Why didn't you come back sooner? We missed you, Jen. _I_ missed you. I had lost you for the second time. I kept thinking that maybe it was all just a nightmare, but every time I'd walk into your office… you weren't there."

"I missed you too. I would've returned sooner if I could've, Jethro, you know that. I was put on mandatory bed rest until I was fully recovered and even after that, Vance suggested that I lay low for a while until the press calmed down and found a new bone to chew on. I received a call from our new director asking if I'd like to come back about a week ago.

"I wasn't exactly sure if I'd be welcome by any of you, to be honest, but I figured what's life without a little risk? If you all thought I was better off dead, I would disappear but if not, I would stay in D.C. I took the chance to be with you and the others and packed my bags and left for the first flight home where Vance picked me up personally from the airport. He knew the hotel I was staying at, called one of his security details, and asked that I be brought here. The rest is history." She beamed at him.

Jethro looked at her with so much love and leaned in to kiss her gently once more before whispering ever so softly. "Thank God you're back."

She smiled and burrowed herself further into his embrace, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"Ya know... As much as I'd love to keep you to myself," he smirked at her as she pulled back slightly, "the 'kids' will want to see you."

A faint blush appeared on Jenny's pale cheeks, a sight which Gibbs found very endearing. "I see... Where are they?"

"MTAC."

Her eyes widened in shock. "They're here?!"

"Shhhh! Ya wanna ruin the surprise?"

She shot him a glare and he laughed.

"Come on."

He gently turned her around and slung his right arm around her shoulders while she slid an arm around his waist. They ascended the stairs in silence occasionally stealing a glance at each other before they made it to the large metal door that separated them from the rest of the team. After delivering a light kiss to the top of her head, Gibbs placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

 **Author's Note: Reviews are welcome :) only one chapter left to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this is late! I meant to post this on Sunday but no internet :/ This is the final chapter! I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with the end of this but I had to end it somehow so... here you go! There is some slight Tiva for all you Tiva fan's out there *cough* pockethuman *cough*. On with the show! Thanks once again to all who followed/favorited/reviewed, you guys rock.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Previously…_

 _"_ _Ready?"_

 _"_ _As I'll ever be."_

Walking into the room, he noticed that his team had already started _It's A Wonderful Life_ and were all watching it with rapt attention.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "pause the movie!"

"But Boss! It's ju-"

"Are you defying a direct order, Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny teased.

Five pairs of eyes widened in shock. Abby was the first to recover from the new discovery and ran to the former director, her ebony locks coming loose from the tight knots and flying behind her.

"JENNY!" She screamed happily.

The redhead hardly had time to react before the cheerful goth smashed into her and threw her arms around her ribcage in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh! I prayed for a Christmas miracle and I was only thinking that maybe Mr. Quinn would finally get to be with his daughter but I wasn't expecting anything like this! This is the best Christmas ever! I can't believe you're here, we thought you were dead and Tony and Ziva wouldn't stop blaming themselves for losing you and Gibbs, well you should've seen him! He hid behind that whole tough and gruff wall but I know he was hurting too. And I have a picture of you in my office! You know, that one we took in my lab during your first year as director? I just can't believe your back! We missed you so much. Oh! And before I forget to tell you, you were always a real snappy dresser."

"Abby. Breathe." Gibbs reminded her gently.

Finally adjusting to the lack of air her lungs were now receiving, Jenny placed her arms around the young scientist, held her snuggly, and laughed.

"I missed you too, Abbs."

Slowly, almost cautiously, the rest of the team approached the once thought to be dead woman in front of them. Abby pulled back and beamed at her before falling in line with her 'family'.

Ziva stepped forward hesitantly, her chocolate eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Jenny?" she whispered uncertainly.

The redhead nodded in response before lifting her arms slightly in invitation. Ziva wasted no time in practically rugby tackling her friend in a manner that rivaled Abby's. Jenny held the Israeli in a fierce hug mumbled into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva."

"There is nothing to forgive."

The two friends pulled back and smiled at each other before Jenny turned to Tony.

"I shouldn't have pulled you through my mess. It was stupid and selfish and completely appalling. I also shouldn't have let both you and Ziva go through what you did. I gave you a direct order to make sure you didn't get wrapped up any further in my mistakes but I guess I didn't consider the toll it would take on the both of you and for that I am sorry."

She held out her hand for him to shake.

"I hope that you can forgive me," she bit her lip uncertainly, "and maybe that we can still be friends?"

The very special agent gently pushed her hand away.

Jenny tried to mask her hurt by looking down at her shoes before she was engulfed in a large hug delivered by none other than Tony, instantly relaxing.

"We're just glad you're back." He gave her a small smile.

She returned the gesture and turned to Ducky who immediately took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's lovely to see you again, my dear."

"It's good to be back, Ducky."

Finally, she looked over at McGee, whose mouth was still hanging open in shock.

"Yes," she smirked, "I'm really not dead."

Seeing that his jaw didn't appear to be lifting anytime soon, Abby delivered a sharp whack to the back of his head, causing him to regain composer and Gibbs to let out an uncharacteristic laugh.

"What I don't get," Tim rubbed the back of his head and glared at the lab rat, "is how?"

The silver-haired fox took the opportunity to step in.

"It's a long story. I'm sure Jenny's had an exhausting day," he shot the redhead a pointed look, "I know these last couple of days have been hard on all of us. Go home. Get some rest."

"Can we at least finish the movie, Gibbs?" Abby begged with wide green eyes.

He threw a small grin to his surrogate daughter and nodded.

DiNozzo fist pumped the air and leaped over to the control panel to un-pause the classic film while Gibbs wrapped an arm around his former partner's waist and quietly guided her to the chairs in the front. Everyone else went back to their seats feeling lighter than before. Well, all except Abby.

The young goth pulled over a pillow she had brought earlier and her beloved stuffed hippo away from the chair she had been in. She set the cushion at Jenny's feet and smartly sat herself on top of it, resting back against the older woman's legs.

When McGee shot her a questioning look, the forensic scientist merely shrugged her shoulders and replied simply, "I wanted to sit next to mom."

The computer geek smiled knowingly as Jenny tenderly stroked the girl's coal black tresses. She smiled fondly at the name Abby had given her and released a content sigh, relaxing into Gibbs' side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Tony, seeing Abby's now vacant chair, moved to sit next to his partner who was holding a large bowl of popcorn from the break room. He tried to grab a handful of the buttery movie time snack only to have his hand slapped away.

"Ziva, pass the popcorn."

"No Tony. You chew with your mouth open and I'd like to actually be able to hear the movie."

"But Zeeeeeeee-vah…"

The Israeli pulled a paperclip from the pocket in her jeans. "Remember the number of ways I said I could kill you with this?"

The very special agent gulped audibly while McGee tried to hide a laugh.

"Shut it, Probie!"

Gibbs observed the team's antics with a smirk on his face as they continued to watch the large screen in MTAC. They really did act like a family, certainly an odd dysfunctional bunch, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The silver fox was brought out of his musings by a certain redhead nuzzling herself further into his side, her flaming red locks covering his shoulder and her small hand intertwined with his larger one. He pulled her a bit more securely to him.

"I love you." She mumbled softly so that only he could hear her.

A smile that hadn't appeared since before she had gone spread itself across his face. Lowering his lips to her hairline, Gibbs placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too."

He felt her smile into his side as he began to trace small circles with his free hand on her back. Gradually, her breathing began to slow and even out. Gibbs took the opportunity to study his team.

McGee was watching the final scenes of the movie while silently munching on popcorn that must've been passed to him at some point during the film. Ziva had fallen asleep, snoring softly, with her head resting against Tony's shoulder while Tony himself was grinning like an idiot as he stole a glance at the sleeping Mossad officer. He supposed rule twelve was bound to be broken at some point, and he couldn't exactly talk. He looked down at Abby and noticed that her back was still pressed against Jenny's legs but she was wide awake and staring at the screen with almost childlike excitement.

Lastly, he looked up at Ducky. The ME's kind eyes met his, smiled knowingly, and subtly winked when he glanced at the half-asleep figure next to Gibbs. The tall, blue-eyed agent smirked at his closest friend before resting his gaze on the woman still in his arms. Once more, he placed a chaste kiss to her hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Welcome home, Jen."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
